People increasingly rely on computing systems and services for conducting their daily affairs. Some computing systems and services may restrict user access by requiring submitting a password for access. For example, a user may establish a password with an authentication system and submit the password to the authentication system on future occasions to establish the user's identity and/or right to access computing systems and/or services.
Unfortunately, traditional password-based authentication systems may be vulnerable to attack. For example, attackers may use brute force attacks, dictionary attacks and/or other attacks to guess a user's password and gain illegitimate access to the user's account. In some examples, attackers may use keyloggers to capture a user's keystrokes, including the user's password.
Furthermore, administrators of authentication systems may require users to select passwords of a certain complexity and/or length to make certain attacks to obtain passwords more difficult. Unfortunately, these measures by administrators may make passwords more difficult for users to remember. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for generating secure passwords.